


Fuck Life.

by Yaoi_helps_me



Series: Lies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Charlie Weasley, Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha George Weasley, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Both I'm not very good at ;-;, Child Abuse(Past), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry, Omega Remus Lupin, Omega Sirius Black, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, You have been surprised, Your author needs encouragement .-., haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_helps_me/pseuds/Yaoi_helps_me
Summary: I suck at summaries so I shan't write one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877056
Comments: 41
Kudos: 208





	1. Little Omega

**_Harry Potter: Lying Omega?_ **

_ My dear readers, it would seem we have been fooled, by none other than our supposed ‘saviour’, Harry Potter. I have very credible sources that say that he is an omega. How can a measly omega save us from an alpha? It’s simply not possible- _

Harry slammed the newspaper down and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body. He hadn’t lied to anyone! No one bloody asked! The only people who knew were Ron, Hermione,Sirius, and of course Dumbledore because they had asked him. So one of them must have told Skeeter, the only one who made sense was Ron. They had gotten into an argument before the school year ended, Ron had gotten angry because he had been spending ‘too much time’ with Hermione, and the fact that he wasn’t really spending enough time with him. It was a very confusing argument that Harry tried hard not to participate in.

It was hard to tell during that fight who Ron was jealous of, Harry had always thought Ron liked Hermione, but ever since he had presented as an omega Ron had been acting weird, like he needed to be protected. It irritated Harry to no end, he knew how to fight, physically and magically. He didn’t need a big bad alpha to protect him, especially not when that alpha was his  _ friend.  _ Not his alpha or even his lover. He had told Ron that many times and it always resulted in them not talking for a few hours. 

How could his best friend betray him like this? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time Ron did something petty, but never like this. Harry sighed and wiped his tears, getting up and grabbing a piece of blank paper and a pen, not having parchment and a quill since it was locked away. 

_ Ron, _

_ I don’t know if you’re the one who told Skeeter that I was an omega, but you’re the only one who makes sense. I will find out if you told her, and if you have, consider our friendship terminated. Tell Hermione the same thing. I’m going to find out who said it. There is no one else that knows besides Dumbledore and Siri. I wouldn’t put it past the old man, but I know Sirius would never hurt me in this way. He loves me, regardless of the fact that I’m an omega, which you think is weak. I don’t expect a reply, since you never reply anymore anyway, but don’t expect me to send you letters until after I figure out who did it. _

Harry took a deep breath and folded the paper, giving it to Hedwig, gently petting her. “Give this Ron. And you should probably catch a few rats on the way home. You know they’re not going to feed me.” He said softly before going back to his ‘bed’ and laying down, curling up under the ripped blanket that was thinner than his sheet. He sighed and let himself drift off.

He jolted awake when his scar began hurting more than it ever had before, a loud scream left his lips. A soft hand made its way onto his forehead and the pain stopped and the scent of a calm alpha filled the room. Harry’s eyes fluttered open to see who was touching him. It was an alpha with wavy black hair and crimson red eyes. It was… Tom Riddle. Harry screamed again and tried to move away from the alpha.

Voldemort gently grabbed his face, making it impossible for him to move. He sniffed the air and growled lowly. “So you’re an omega.” He said, his voice no longer raspy and snake like, it sounded deep and warm. He smelled like dark chocolate and burnt marshmallows. Delicious. Harry tried to hold back the whine that was at the back of his throat. 

“You are extremely thin, and there are bruises all over your body. Who did this to the great Harry Potter?” He questioned. Harry glared. “None of your bloody business.” He growled, Voldemort blinked and leaned his face close to Harry’s, so close Harry could smell his minty breath. “Come with me. I’ll show you how omega’s should be treated. Especially omega’s such as yourself.” He whispered. Harry became overwhelmed with the sweet-smokey scent of the alpha in front of him. 

“You’re going to kill me!” The omega yelled, trying to bring himself out of the trance. “I won’t. Both of your fathers are a part of my cause.” Voldemort said softly. Harry sneered hatefully at him. “I only have one father and he’s dead because of you.” He spat. “You’re pitiful, Mr. Potter, or should I say Mr. Prince?” The alpha taunted with a smirk. Harry glared “That is not my last name. What the hell are you talking about?” He questioned. A slow smile made its way onto Voldemort’s face. “Come with me then, little omega… And you’ll find out what I’m talking about.” He whispered. Harry shifted uncomfortably at being called ‘omega’ by such a big alpha. “I… I can come back..?” He asked, 

Voldemort sighed. “Why would you want to come back here? They’re disgusting muggles that abuse you. You’re fucking ridiculous.” He huffed. Harry glared. “And you want to kill me!” He spat back. Voldemort glared and tightened his grip of Harry’s face, it was almost painful. “I will not kill you unless you attack me first you ingrate.” He growled, using his alpha voice, which made Harry whine and bare his neck submissively. Voldemort rumbled his approval and scented him gently, Harry was once again in a trance, but when he snapped out of it he quickly pushed Voldemort away, causing him to growl. “I’ll go if you agree to stop fucking touching me. Immediately.” Harry said, baring his teeth.

“Agreed.” Voldemort said, pulling away and helping the small omega up. “Come on, little omega.” He said. Harry sighed and grabbed his arm so they could apparate away.


	2. Lies and sorrows

Harry stumbled slightly when they got there, still not entirely used to apparating. He looked around and could tell they were in Malfoy Manor. All of the furniture was white, blue, and black themed, and Draco was sitting on one of the plush chairs, glaring slightly at Harry. “Hello, my lord.” He said quietly, bowing his head. “Hello Draco.” Voldemort said, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, but he was immediately pushed away. Draco scoffed. “I swear Potter, you have no manners. He’s a bloody alpha.” He said rolling his eyes. Harry sneered at him. “I don’t bow to alpha’s. I’m not a bitch, unlike some people.” He said, “Now, why am I here?” He questioned before Draco could retort. 

Voldemort smiled, showing off his crystal white teeth. “To meet your parents, of course.” He said, walking ahead. Harry frowned, he knew he was lying, but he sighed and followed anyway. They went into a study, most likely Lucius’s, where Sirius and Snape were sitting down, their chairs facing each other, while they glared. Sirius immediately lightened up when Harry walked in, he gave a hesitant smile. “Hello pup…” He said softly. Harry furrowed his brows. “Why are we here Tom? And Siri, I thought you were light.” Harry said, tensing up. Snape looked at Harry and arched a brow. “Yes, my lord. Why did you bring Black and Potter here?” He questioned. 

Sirius sighed and looked away. “I’m on whatever side you are, pup…” He whispered. “Harry. Say hello to your mother and father.” Voldemort said and Sirius bit his lip and looked down shamefully. Harry laughed, like actually laughed. “That’s a good one Tom.” He said, until he saw the horror on Snape’s face, he glared at Sirius. “We have a son and you didn’t fucking tell me?!” He roared, using his alpha voice accidentally, Harry whined and covered his ears, tears began to roll down Sirius’s face.

“You wouldn’t have wanted him anyway..” He whimpered, “How do you know that, Black?! Why the hell wouldn’t I want my own son?!” Severus snarled. “Stop using that voice with Harry present.” Tom said firmly. Harry began shaking and he shook his head. “No. You’re lying.” He whimpered. Sirius’s head snapped up. “Pup, please, I was going to tell you-” “When?! When were you going to tell me?! I lived with those disgusting people who beat the shit out of me all the fucking time for nothing! I’m not even fucking related to them! You let Dumbledore and everyone else destroy my fucking life!” Harry cried, falling to his knees.

Panic began rising in his chest, he hadn’t gotten this worked up in a few weeks. Sirius immediately ran over and grabbed his face. “Harry, pup, listen to me, I didn’t have a choice. Please calm down, baby… Please talk to me.” He whispered, pulling the smaller omega to his chest as he began sobbing and hyperventilating all at the same time. Voldemort’s eyes widened. “Severus, do you have a calming draught?” He asked, Severus nodded and ran out to the potions lab. 

“My sweet pup… My sweet baby… Please breathe.” Sirius whispered, he hadn’t known it was this bad. If he had he would’ve gotten his pup out much sooner. He would’ve fought a lot harder. Dumbledore had ruined his pup's life and it angered him that he couldn’t fix it. As soon as James and Lily died he was going to get his pup, but then he got arrested. His heart broke into a million pieces. He never wanted Snape to find out, and he hadn’t wanted Harry to find out this way.

Severus ran back and pulled Harry away from Sirius, causing him to snarl, Severus bared his teeth and grabbed the back of Harry’s head, leaning it back and helping him drink the draught. It didn’t help for a few moments, he continued to hyperventilate for a minute or so before he slowly calmed down and just tears streamed down his cheeks, when he realized he was in Snapes arms he immediately moved away from both him and Sirius. “How dare you.” He whispered. Sirius whimpered and his head hung as he began to cry. “How dare you make me believe James and Lily were my parents.” Harry said calmly. 

“I thought you would be happier with them… Snape never loved me so you wouldn’t have had a father and I was always out clubbing and hooking up with random guys… I wanted you to be happy…” He whispered, Snape growled lowly. “What about after they died?” Harry said, glaring at his supposed mother. “I got sent to Azkaban. By the time I got out everyone knew you as ‘Harry Potter’ and you thought they were your parents… I thought Lily’s relatives took care of you. Dumbledore said you were living a pamper life, which is exactly what I wanted for you… You never told me otherwise so I believed him…” Padfoot whispered, looking up at Harry, his grey blue eyes clouded with tears. “He lied. Like he always does. About everything.” Harry said blankly. Severus sighed. “I should’ve realized you were mine. You always smelled… Comforting… And you have my hair color, my cheekbones, and Blacks hair texture and nose and attitude. I should have..” He whispered, his voice breaking.

He had been verbally abusing and bullying his own son for years, without ever knowing it. Harry just stared blankly at the wall. “I want to go back, Voldemort.” He said softly. Everyone’s eyes widened. “Little omega, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Voldemort said, grabbing his hand and helping him up. “I don’t want to be around them.” Harry said. The sound of Sirius sobs began to fill the room. “Why don’t you just stay here? I can arrange for you to have your own room or you can share with Draco.” Voldemort said, sending calming pheromones into the air. It wasn’t enough to console Sirius, he remained on his knee’s his hands covering his ears as he sobbed. 

“Fine. I’ll go to Draco’s room if he’ll let me.” Harry said, Severus looked away from him, ashamed. “Come.” Voldemort said guiding him to Draco’s room, where the young blond was sitting on his bed, reading. “Oh, Hello my lord. Potter.” He greeted. “I would like you and Harry to get to know each other, so he will be staying in your room tonight. He is not having a very good day so be kind to him. If I am told otherwise, there will be punishments.” Voldemort said firmly. Harry rolled his eyes. “You can’t force anyone to be friends or even nice to me. I don’t want friendships like that.” Harry said blankly, going over to the large couch and laying down and curling up. “I won’t bother you. I just want to sleep with someone else present.” He muttered. Voldemort sighed and walked out. 

Draco stared at the young omega and his room for a moment before finally speaking up. “So… What happened?” He questioned. “Apparently Sirius is my mom and Snape is my dad. Apparently my last name isn’t even Potter.” Harry said softly. “Oh shit… Do you wanna… Come cuddle?” Draco question, as an omega, he knew he loved cuddling with others like him, it made him feel warm and welcomed. Harry sighed and nodded, getting up and laying beside Draco, not touching him. Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close. “It’s kind of weird that we hated each other a few hours ago and now we’re cuddling.” Harry said softly. Draco huffed out a laugh. “I never hated you. I always wanted to be friends with you but the weasel and mudblood made you think I was the villain.” He said. 

“Yeah… They do that.” Harry whispered, closing his eyes. “I… I never hated you either.” He whispered before slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s eyes slowly fluttered open when he heard shouting and his pillows began vibrating. He looked up to see Voldemort in the doorway, glaring at him and Draco, who looked terrified. “Why the fuck are you cuddling? Who the fuck said you could?! Did you fuck?!” Voldemort demanded. “N-No my lord-” “Shut the fuck up Tom. We’re both omega’s first of all, so even if we did have sex it would be none of your fucking business, second of all, don’t fucking shout a him like that. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Harry snapped, burying his face back in Draco’s chest. 

Angry alpha pheromones filled the room, causing both omega’s to tense. “Voldemort, stop.” Harry whimpered. “Get off him.” Voldemort said glaring darkly at them. Harry slowly pulled away from Draco and kept his head down. “If you’re going to use your second gender against me I would like to go back. Now.” Harry said simply. The pheromones immediately stopped, causing Draco to calm down and lean his head back. Harry looked up and glared at Voldemort. “How dare you? Seriously. I was sleeping and you decided to burst in here and be a fucking knothead! If we were having sex it would’ve been none of your god damn business! You and I are not together! You’re not my alpha! You don’t get to decide who I hate sex with!” He seethed.

Voldemort bared his teeth. “You’re parent’s wish to see you. I suggested you get up and come see them.” He growled. Harry rolled his eyes. “Tell them I said to eat a cock. Actually. Tell them I said to eat eachothers cocks.” He said with a sneer. “Do you wish for me to kill them? Because I can if you think they truly deserve to be punished.” Voldemort said seriously. Harry tensed. “That’s another thing. If you want me to join your side, there will be no more killing of innocent people. I’m not fucking playing. I will become neutral and not support either side if you don’t stop. And we both know you need me to win.” Harry said, standing up and walking over to the alpha. “Where is Snape and Sirius?” He asked. Voldemort huffed, not willing to discuss that at the moment.

“Come, little omega.” He said, guiding him to a room where Sirius was sitting on a bed and Severus was sitting in a chair, not looking at Sirius, pain marred on his face. “What do you want?” Harry asked blandly. Sirius looked up at him. “I… I want you to come sit and talk to me.” He said softly, tears welling up in his beautiful grey eyes. Harry sighed and went over to the bed, sitting beside Sirius, but keeping his distance. “Pup… I wanted you to have a good life. Lily and James, they couldn’t have children. Lily was infertile, but me and Remy were the only ones who knew. If they were alive they would’ve treated you as their own, and you would’ve enjoyed your life a lot more than if you would’ve stayed with me and I didn’t think Snape would want you.” The animagus said softly, grabbing Harry’s hand.

“And if I would’ve known the wolf had you, I would’ve taken you. But you had Lily’s eyes, and seemingly James’s hair. I should’ve treated you better, even if you weren’t mine.” Snape said, his lips thinning. “Why are my eyes green?” Harry asked. “Because of me.” Voldemort spoke up. “Before I cast the killing curse on you, one of your eyes was black and the other was blue-grey. The lasting effects were the scar and the avada kedavra green eyes.” He added. Harry sighed and shook his head. “My life is so fucked up..” He muttered, holding his head in his hands. “I suppose I can’t call you Potter any longer, what last name do you want to claim? I… I will not be offended if you don’t want mine.” Severus said softly. “What if I want neither? What if I just want to remain Potter?” Harry said, glaring at the bed under him. “Then that will be your choice.” Sirius said sadly.

“I want both.” Harry said. “Both of what?” Voldemort asked. “Black-Snape.” Harry clarified. “If you take my last name it will be Black-Prince. I don’t want you to have anything of my fathers. He doesn’t deserve it.” Severus said. Harry glared, taking that as an insult. “Fine. Then I’ll just be Harry James Black.” He growled. “I didn’t mean it against you, Harry. My father abused me when I was a child. I don’t think he deserves to be any part of your life.” Severus mended. Harry sighed. “Fine. Black-Prince.” He said softly. Severus sighed. “Can I… Hold you..?” Sirius asked softly. Harry shook his head. “I really don’t want anyone touching me right now. Especially you.” He said, not even looking in his direction. “What do I have to do to make it up to you, pup?” Sirius asked sadly. “Give me time. And don’t expect me to call either of you my parents. You will still be Sirius and Snape to me. At least for now.” Harry said, getting off of the bed. “If that’s all, I think I’m going to go hang out with Draco.” He said, walking past Voldemort and out of the room

Sirius has never cried so much in his life. His heart was aching terribly, even when he was sent to azkaban, he knew he would one day be able to get out and see his son again, even if he just thought he was his godfather. Now he didn’t want anything to do with him. Sirius didn’t know what to do with himself. “I assume you’re on my side now, Mr. Black?” Voldemort asked. “As long as Harry is.” He whispered. Voldemort nodded and walked out. Leaving Sirius and Severus alone.

“Why didn’t you tell me, wolf?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at the omega. Sirius brought his knees to his chest and began crying into them. “I really don’t want to talk to you right now, Snape. Please get out.” He whispered. “You brought this on yourself, you know. He wouldn’t have been any happier with James and Lily than he would have been with us. We… We could have been something, but you chose fucking strangers instead of being commited.” Severus said, his face blank. “Shut the fuck up! You were in love with my best friend's wife! You’re still not fucking over her! That’s why you treated Harry like shit! Because you were jealous of the man you thought was his father! So fuck off! You probably would’ve fucked every red head that came your fucking way!” Sirius exploded, sparks flying around them. “Says the fucking slut that chose dick over his own son!” Severus snarled back.

It seemed as though time stopped for a moment, Severus felt like an asshole, the tears in Sirius’s eyes began to fall quicker. “You’re right. I’m a slut. Now please get out.” Sirius whispered. “You’re… You’re not a slut.” Severus said confidently. “Get out Snape.” Sirius said simply. Severus sighed and walked out.

*********

Harry sat in Draco’s room, reading one of his books. “I never knew you were an omega until I read the paper. Why did you keep it a secret? Were you scared of people’s reactions?” Draco asked, Harry shrugged. “I never kept it a secret. Nobody ever asked. Everyone assumed I was a beta. I never even took scent blockers.” He said, leaning against the blonde omega. “Wow. Well you smell better than you ever have. Like warm vanilla and caramel.” Draco said, Harry smiled slightly. “It’s probably because my heat is coming up soon.” He said softly. “Really?” Draco asked, his eyes widening. “Yeah. Why?” Harry questioned. “Mine is in a week.” Draco admitted. “Oh shit, mine is too. You wanna be heat buddies since we both don’t have an alpha to spend it with? I… I’ve never had an omega friend, Hermione and Ginny are beta’s.” Harry asked shyly. Draco blushed. “You’re comfortable with me seeing you naked?” Draco asked, Harry’s lips thinned.

“Not if you don’t feel comfortable. But I know when people have friends of the same gender, or even sometimes opposite gender, they feel comfortable changing in front of each other, at least that’s what I heard. Like I said, I’ve never had an omega friend, and none of my other friends were comfortable even changing in front of me.” Harry said softly. It hurt him a lot, he most of the time assumed it was because nobody liked his body, and that hurt him. “I’m comfortable if you are. Pansy is an omega and I change in front of her. But I’ve never spent my heat with anyone. Would we like.. Touch each other?” Draco asked, embarrassed. “Only if you want to. It wouldn’t really mean anything since we don’t like each other like that and it would be our heat.” Harry said softly.

“Okay then we can. For both. As long as we both acknowledge that it will only happen during heats. Which is only three to five days out of a month. But I’m sure you’ll find an alpha soon, now that you’re on our side.” Draco said, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. “What makes you say that?” Harry asked. “There are several alphas,betas, AND omegas that are hella into you on this side. You could probably get anyone you wanted.” Draco said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes. “Nobody has ever been attracted to me because of who I am. It’s only ever because of my fame. The fame I don’t even want.” He said sadly, cuddling into Draco’s side. 

Their friendship may be moving fast, but Harry was just happy to have a fellow omega in his life. Especially a male omega. There was a soft tap on the bedroom window, Harry immediately stood up and walked to the window, Hedwig sat on the window sill, Harry smiled and opened it. Hedwig flew in and perched on Draco’s bed stand. Draco stared at the bird. “She has a letter.” He said softly. Harry nodded and grabbed the letter and opened it, sitting back down beside Draco. 

_ Harry, _

_ You don’t have to look into it. It was me and Hermione. We all decided that it should be public knowledge, especially since you’re in the spotlight. People need to know to treat you differently as an omega. You’re smaller and biologically weaker than us. Please don’t be angry. We just wanted you to be safe. It has nothing to do with our argument. Where are you? Dumbledore went to your relatives house today and they said you weren’t there. Are you backing out of your duties? No one blames you for that, you’re weak and I know your heat is coming up. Speaking of, would you like an alpha to accompany you? I’d be happy to.  _

Harry felt tears dripping down his cheeks and a soft sob left his lips, he tossed the letter aside and brought his knees to his chest. Draco grabbed the letter and read through it. A very feral snarl left his lips as he stood up, letter in hand. “Where are you going?” Harry asked softly. “To give this to the Dark Lord.” Draco growled, walking out and slamming the door behind him, leaving Harry to cry himself to sleep.


	4. Don't Fuck With Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that some of you are unfamiliar with ABO dynamics so I shall explain it in the shortest way possible.  
> Alpha: Basically how men were viewed a long time ago. They are looked as stronger, bigger, more aggressive, smarter, and the provider, when in reality, that's not always the case. Usually more spicy/woodsy smell. Female alpha's are extremely rare but not unheard of  
> Beta: Just a normal person, nothing special about them. They don't usually have a distinctive smell.  
> Omega: Basically how women were viewed a long time ago. They are seen as smaller, weaker, more emotional, easily manipulated, and 'baby making machines'. Once again, almost never true. They usually have a sweeter or fruitier smell, and it becomes stronger as their heat approaches.  
> Heat: Kind of like ovulation for humans. Only omega's get it. It happens once a month and they need to be alone or with another omega during that time because that's their most fertile time. They produce more slick and they smell very enticing to alphas and some betas.   
> Claiming: This is basically what happens after you get married to consummate it. The people getting married bite each others neck hard enough to make it bleed. Claiming isn't necessarily forever. If one of the parties inner self(called inner omega, inner alpha, ect) feel as though the relationship is ending the mark will begin to fade, for omega's this process is very hard and can lead to death by suicide or self starvation or dehydration.  
> Scents: Everyone has a scent, but some(mostly betas) peoples scent isn't very distinctive.   
> If you have any questions, ask me in the comments

**PLEASE READ!!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SELF HARM. I HAVE LABELED WHERE IT STARTS AND WHERE IT ENDS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco burst into Voldemort's room, causing the alpha to growl lowly. “May I assist you, Draco?” He growled. “My lord.” Draco said, quickly bowing. “You must read this. It’s from Ronald Weasley.” He said, standing up straight and handing the letter to him. Voldemort hummed and read the letter, by the time he got to the end of it, his fists were clenched and a sneer was on his face. “How did Harry react to this?” He asked. “He cried, but I simply had to show you this horrendous behavior. He basically just asked Harry if he could fuck him after belittling him and calling him weaker. It’s as though he doesn’t realize Harry has more power in his little finger than the entire Weasley family combined.” Draco seethed. Voldemort stood up and speed walked to Draco’s room, when Harry was half asleep, tears slowly seeping down his pale cheeks.

Voldemort sat beside the omega and pulled him to his chest. “What do you need?” He asked softly. “Someone to hold me.” Harry whispered, burying his head in his chest. “Would you like to come to my room?” The alpha asked softly. “No. I don't want Draco to feel left out.” Harry whispered. Voldemort huffed, his jealousy being made known by the scent change. “If your going to be in here stinking up the room with your angry scent you can get the fuck out.” Harry growled. Voldemort sighed and nodded. Draco walked in and sat on Harry’s other side, gently grabbing his hand. Harry squeezed his hand in return.

********

~ Grimmauld Place~

“Did you already send the letter, Ron?” Molly asked, Ron nodded, leaning back in his chair as they ate breakfast. “Harry already told me the friendship would be ‘terminated’ if it was me or ‘Mione. But you know, omega hormones. Especially this close to his heat. The prophet didn’t tell anything but the truth this time though.” He said, Hermione shifted in her seat. “Still, I feel kind of bad that we called him weak. He’s pretty strong.” She said, feeling awful but not saying it. “If he went against an alpha he’d get killed. He’s just a tiny omega.” Ron huffed.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard, deep in thought. If everyone thought Harry was weak, it was better so that he could take all of the credit for defeating Voldemort. No one would believe that an omega beat an alpha, especially not an alpha such as Voldemort. But why wasn’t he at his relatives house? What was even more suspicious is that neither Sirius nor Severus were here. Quite curious indeed. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Harry just thinks he’s strong because he defeated the dark lord when he was a baby. That’s why he rejects everyone who tries to court him. Because he thinks he’s better than everyone.” She said, jealousy seemingly seeping through her pores.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, not liking this conversation at all. Especially since it was about his cub. He’s heard all sorts of bullshit about omega’s being smaller and weaker, but he, Sirius, and Harry had proved all of it wrong. Remus was 6’2 and an omega, and Sirius and Harry were the strongest people he knew. Physically, magically, and emotionally. Sirius did what most omega’s were incapable of doing, giving up his child. And Harry did what no PERSON could do, and defeated Lord Voldemort.

Everyone else knew that he and Sirius were omegas, yet they continued to talk like that. It disgusted him. “I have to get going. Avaxion is expecting me home before he wakes up.” Remus said, standing up. Avaxion has been his mate since Harry’s first year. “Please alert me if you hear from young Harry.” Dumbledore said. Remus nodded, but that was a lie. He wouldn’t tell Dumbledore shit. His cub didn’t owe anything to this blasted order. He was going to tell Sirius and Harry what they said and see what they do. He would never join the dark unless Harry had joined it. And he knew he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Fred and George looked absolutely disgusted with their families words, and Remus knew that they were only loyal to Harry. Their family had always treated them as the odd ones out, so they had no attachments to them. Remus sighed and flooed back to his flat.

**********

Sirius sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about all of the mistakes he’s made. The bags under his eyes were very revealing. Anyone could see that he hadn’t slept well in days. He knew what it was like to be unwanted, and he had no doubt that that was how Harry felt now that he knew he gave him up. He regretted giving him up the moment he found out James and Lily were dead. A soft sigh left his lips and he sat up, pulling his wand out of his pocket

***TRIGGER WARNING!!!! GRAPHIC SELF-HARM/CUTTING DEPICTED IN THIS SCENE***

“Accio muggle razor blade.” Sirius said softly. The small razor that was hidden under his bed came flying to his hand. He slowly shrugged off his robes and pulled his pants down. A soft breath escaped his lungs as he brought the razor down to his thigh, slicing it. Blood slowly dripped from the wound down onto the sheets. He felt emotionally numb, his mind focusing on the physical pain and he continued to run the razor down his thighs, sometimes crossing the cuts so the pain would intensify.

A single tear slowly dripped down his cheek. By the time he finished, the bed was bloody and his thigh looked like a road map. Sirius’s lips thinned as anger filled him, he began carving the word ‘slut’ onto his thigh, a bit harder than he meant to, but not enough to put his life in danger. A breath of relief left him. He set the razor aside and stood up, walking to the bathroom to clean the cuts.

***Scene end***

Unbeknownst to him, Harry slowly opened the door, his eyes immediately going to the bloody sheets, anxiety filled his chest and he ran in, bursting the door to the bathroom open, revealing Sirius, only boxers and a button up shirt on, his thigh bloody. Harry’s eyes widened. “Harry, wait-!” Sirius started, thinking Harry was going to run off, but he did the opposite, he ran and hugged Sirius tightly, putting his hand on his thigh and healing it. Tears slowly began to drip down Sirius’s face. “Pup-” “Why would you do this, Siri? I don’t understand. You know I still love you, right? I’m just… It’s a lot okay? I’m so sorry I made you do this. Please forgive me.” Harry whispered, sobbing quietly in his mother's shoulder.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, putting his hand on the back of Harry’s head. He’d never met anyone who could do wandless wordless magic besides Voldemort. He had no idea Harry was this powerful. “Listen to me Harry. It’s not your fault. Do not apologize to me.” He whispered, gently kissing his son's head. His heart hurt. He had just made things worse, he should have warded the door. Now Harry blamed himself for his own ‘stupidity’. “If I call you mom will you promise not to do it again? Or if I let you cuddle me? What do I have to do for you to stop?” Harry whimpered.

Sirius sighed. “You don’t have to do anything. I won’t do it again if it makes you sad.” He whispered. “Why wouldn’t it make me sad?! You’re my mother, and before that, you were my godfather!” Harry huffed. “I won’t do it again.” Sirius whispered, sending out calming scents. He usually smelled like Blackberries and Vanilla, but the smell was amplified ten fold, causing Harry to relax in his arms. “I know you’ve had a very hard day. I’m so sorry I keep making it worse for you. I’m sorry the Dark Lord woke you up so late just to make you feel horrible. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I didn’t save you. I’m just so, so sorry.” Sirius whispered, a few tears streaking down his face. Harry had been here less than twelve hours and it was so much for him to take in.

Sirius and Snape were his parents, Draco wanted to be his friend, and the entire light wizarding world had turned against him. Sirius knew that and he hated it. “It’s okay.” Was Harry’s only response. “Hey, why don’t we go get some lunch? I know you didn’t eat breakfast and… I know you probably didn’t eat before that… But we can go to Hogsmeade and go to the new restaurant that opened, I think it’s mainly french food. We can ask Moony and Avaxion if they want to go. I know they miss you.” Sirius suggested. “Does Remy know..?” Harry asked softly. “He does. But I don’t think Avaxion does.” Sirius admitted softly. 

“Sure.” Harry said softly. Sirius smiled and hugged him tighter before letting go. “Okay pup, let me get dressed.” He said softly, pulling on some tight black pants and pulling his robes back on. “Alright. Lets go.” He said happily. Harry half smiled and nodded, grabbing Sirius’s hand as the apparated away. They first apparated to Remus’s house.

His house has always been very homey. The living room had two black plush chairs, one of which Harry often fell asleep in, a black couch with galaxy themed pillow, and a beautiful fireplace where pictures of the marauders and Harry and them all separate and a single picture of Remus and Vax kissing, that a muggle photo, along with many of the pictures of Harry. And a few wizarding pictures of just Sirius and Remus. The pictures always made him smile. But now they made him sad, knowing that his mother was in almost all of the photo’s but none of his father. Did Remus even know that Snape was his father or did Sirius never tell him? A soft sigh left Harry’s lips/

“Hey Moony.” Sirius said happily. Remus looked up from his book and put it aside, a huge smile on his face. He stood up and hugged Sirius tightly, then moved to Harry. “I um… I know.” Harry said, returning the hug. Remus pulled away. “You know what?” He asked nervously. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “That Sirius is my mother and Snape is my father.” He said. Remus’s lips thinned. “Who told you?” He asked. “They did.” Harry answered looking around the living room. “Where’s Vax?” He asked. 

“Oh. He’s in our room. He wanted to sleep in. He had a long day yesterday.” Remus said, walking to the room and lifting the blanket off the alpha. “Wake up. Your nephew and Sirius are here.” He cooed. Vax growled. “Babe. Wake up. It’s lunch time.” He added. Vax’s eyes immediately shot open. “Why the hell did you wake me sooner?” He questioned. Harry and Sirius walked in and Harry smiled widely at the alpha. “Hello Vax.” He said. Vax smiled softly back. “Hey kiddo.” He said before stretching, his back and shoulders popping.

“So. I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with us. That french restaurant opened in Hogsmeade the other day, I heard it’s good.” Sirius said with a smile. Avaxion yawned and nodded. “Yeah that’s fine. But everyone get out so I can get dressed.” He said softly. Harry nodded and walked out, everyone besides Vax followed. “Cub, why weren’t you at your relatives house?” Remus asked. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked away. “Because we were in Malfoy manor and we’re now dark.” Sirius said bluntly, Harry looked at him incredulously. Remus nodded, seemingly unfazed. “You’re both dark now?” He asked. Harry’s lips thinned slightly before he sighed.

“Yeah.” Was all he responded with. “Then so are me and Vax.” Remus said. Harry’s eyes widened. “You’d leave the light that quickly? Just for me?” He questioned. “I’d do anything for you, cub.” Remus said softly. Tears welled up in Harry’s eyes and he ran over and hugged Remus tightly. Remus smiled sadly, gently petting his head. “Don’t cry cub.” He whispered. Sirius felt jealousy rising up in his chest but he pushed it down, not wanting his scent to reveal his feelings.

Vax walked out moments later, smiling at them. His previously messy dirty blonde hair was now up and in a bun and he was dressed in a deep burgundy that complimented his bright blue eyes. “Let’s go eat some food.” He said, Harry pulled away from Remus and smiled at Avaxion. “Alright. I’ll apparate with Sirius.” He said moving over to Sirius and grabbing his arm. Remus was confused for a second. If Harry knew, then why wasn’t he calling him some form of ‘mother’? Well, he must have just found out recently. He must not be comfortable yet, and that was very understandable. He shook his head and apparated to the restaurant. He heard two cracks from beside him and looked over, making sure it was his family. 

Everyone stared at Harry when they arrived there. Some with disgust, others with lust. Sirius snarled at anyone who got too close to him.

The restaurant was a decent size, and painting hung from the walls, mostly paintings of French authors and artists. Harry could only assume that since this was a wizarding restaurant that these famous people were wizards and witches. The wall paper was a beautiful rose color and the tables were set with a lace table cloth and a vase with a different flower. It was obvious that not many children came here.

They were escorted to a private booth and sat down, getting comfortable. The flower at their table was a lily. _ How incredibly morbid.  _ Harry thought. “I’m sorry this is happening to you, kid.” Avaxion said. Hating the way they had handled finding out that Harry was an omega. As if they’d never seen one before. Well, they’d probably never seen an omega as powerful as Harry. Most alpha’s would resent him.

The waiter walked over and looked at Sirius. He was definitely an alpha. He was tall and his hair was almost as light as Draco’s and his eyes were a deep amber color “ Bonjour. Que souhaitez-vous aujourd'hui, monsieur?” He asked. “Je voudrais du saumon marocain épicé aux poireaux fondus et aux champignons, s'il vous plaît. Et comme boisson, j'aimerais du Pastis.” Sirius said, setting his menu down. “I’ll have Roasted Salmon and Dill and a butterbeer as a drink.” Harry said softly, the waiter stared him down for a moment before looking at Remus and Avaxion. Avaxion glared at him, daring him to look at Harry that way again. “We’ll both have Beef and Parmesan potatoes. His beef rare with extra bell peppers, mine well done and with extra mushrooms.” Avaxion said. The waiter nodded quickly and walked away.

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Your so called friends are assholes.” He said randomly. “I’m aware.” Harry said softly. “And I want you to know that you’re the strongest person I know. Magically, physically, and DEFINITELY emotionally. And I’m very proud of you. Whatever side you take, I know it’s going to win with you on their team.” He whispered, Harry buried his face in Remus’s shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes. “Thank you Remy.” He whispered.

Sirius sighed. He knew it would be a while before Harry would really trust him again. He felt bad anyway. “I didn’t know you could speak french Padfoot.” Harry said after pulling away. “Oh, yeah. I was raised in a pureblood house so I was required to learn French and Latin along with other things. It’s one of the only things I enjoyed about living with my parents.” Sirius said with a small smile. “Thats so cool. Will you teach me?” Harry asked. Sirius nodded immediately. “Of course, pup. I’ll teach you latin too if you want. And I’m sure Draco knows both of those too so he can help you.” He said, his smile widening.

The waiter came back in and handed everyone their plates. Once again stopping to stare at Harry, causing him to shift uncomfortably. Avaxion growled lowly. “Keep your eyes to yourself.” He said, he already didn’t like the other alpha and this was the second time he stared at his nephew. The waiter sneered at him. “He’s not your omega. I’ll look at him any way I please.” He growled, Avaxion. “Is that a challenge you wanna-be alpha bitch?” He snarled, Remus grabbed his hand. Avaxion tensed thinking his omega wouldn’t want him to fight. “Kick his ass.” Remus said, letting go of his hand. Vax was definitely taller than the other man, and stronger. He stood at 6’5 and was lean.

The waiter's lips thinned and he backed down. “My apologies sir. I uh, I’ll get someone else to serve you.” He said, scurrying away. Avaxion sighed and sat back down. “Don’t fight people for me.” Harry said with a scowl. “Anybody who truly cares for you would fight for you, especially against alpha’s like that. He was a dick.” Vax said. Harry rolled his eyes and began eating, only small bites. Sirius looked at him eating and sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to eat much considering he’s been starved his whole life. Add that to the reasons Sirius wanted to kill the Dursleys. 

Remus looked at Harry’s plate when he finished. “Why aren’t you eating, cub?” He asked softly. Harry shrugged. “Not really hungry.” He lied through his teeth. “I’ll tell you later.” Sirius said. Remus looked confused but nodded and continued eating. Dinner remained quiet. Nothing that needed to be spoken about should be spoken about in public. When everyone finished Avaxion paid, ignoring Sirius’s protest. Sirius really didn’t like alpha’s paying for his things. He wanted to prove that even though he was an omega, he could provide for himself just fine. It made him especially mad he paid for  _ his _ son’s food too. A soft breath left his pink lips. He knew he was being irrational but that didn’t make him feel better.

Harry stood up and grabbed Sirius' arm, making him have to resist the urge to hold his pup. There was a long discussion to be had and none of them were looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:Hello. What would you like today, sir? - Bonjour. Que souhaitez-vous aujourd'hui, monsieur?  
> I would like Spicy Moroccan Salmon with melted leeks and mushroom, please. And as a drink I would like Pastis. - Je voudrais du saumon marocain épicé aux poireaux fondus et aux champignons, s'il vous plaît. Et comme boisson, j'aimerais du Pastis.
> 
> Oh wow. This chapter is took really long. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm aware that it's sort of all over the place, but I was trying to make the chapter long and more interesting. I'm open to constructive criticism if you have it. Have a good day guys. I'll update within the next week, not sure exactly when.


	5. Tears And Partial Forgiveness

When they were finally back at Remus’s house Harry immediately took the plush chair that he always sat in and curled up in it. Vax took the other chair and Remus and Sirius sat on the couch. “So… Why didn’t you eat, Harry?” Remus asked. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “I ate!” He protested. “Hardly.” Avaxion scoffed. Harry’s lips thinned and he looked away. “He’s been being starved since he moved in with the Dursleys. And abused.” Sirius said guiltily. Remus’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look at Harry, who curled up more. “Why didn’t you tell us, cub?” He asked, hurt written all over his face. “It wasn’t important. And it still isn’t.” Harry muttered, shaking his head and pushing his glasses up slightly. 

“Of course it’s important! You’re our nephew and you were being hurt! I’ll fucking kill them.” Avaxion exploded, causing tears to well up in Harry’s eyes. “I don’t understand why I’m being scolded.” He whispered. Remus immediately felt like shit. “We’re not mad at you, cub. We’re mad at ourselves. Right, Vaxy?” He said, begging for Vax’s agreement. The alpha sighed and nodded. “We’d never be upset with you over something like this. We just wish you felt you were comfortable enough to tell us.” He said softly. Harry didn’t respond, just huffed and looked at Sirius. 

“He wouldn’t have been in this situation if it weren't for… Well, me.” Sirius said, his lips thinning. “What do you mean?” Vax asked. Remus sighed and shook his head. “It wouldn’t have changed anything, Sirius. He would’ve just killed you instead.” He said. Sirius glared. “I ruined his life before it even started. I was stupid for doing what I did.” He growled. “Did  _ what _ ?” Vax snarled. They were really lucky Vax knew how to control his alpha voice at all times, he’s only slipped up once with Remus. “I’m… I’m Harry’s birth mother, and Snape is his father.” Sirius said quietly. 

“ _ What? _ ” Vax yelled, Remus sighed. “Vaxy, chill the fuck out.” He said sternly. Vax clenched his fists and took a deep breath. “Why the fuck am I just finding out about this?” The alpha questioned. “Because you don’t know how to lie to or keep a secret from Harry.” Remus said sadly. “Well at least now I know that he doesn’t lie to me but everyone else does.” Harry said, sneering to himself. “I don’t lie to you, cub. It wasn’t my secret to tell. Sirius didn’t want you to hate him.” Remus said firmly. “I would never hate him, but I am pissed. All of this bullshit could have been avoided if he would’ve just kept me. And to make it worse, he deepened my hatred for my father without me even knowing. He made me think that Snape was this horrible person who only sought to ruin my life because he was in love with my supposed ‘mother’. When in reality he was in love with someone that wasn’t even related to me. So his anger and hatred was misplaced, because of Sirius.” Harry vented.

Tears welled up in Sirius’s eyes. “I’m sorry pup…” He whispered. Harry sighed and shook his head. “Stop apologizing, Sirius.” He muttered. “I still can’t believe you would sleep with Snape. How did that happen?” Vax questioned incedulously. Sirius blushed slightly. “I don’t think Harry wants to hear that story.” He said softly, his brown curls moving to cover one of his eyes. Vax was definitely beginning to see the resemblance between Sirius and Harry, they both had those beautiful curls and full pink lips. “I actually do.” Harry said, wanting the conversation to be lighter.

Sirius sighed and nodded. “Okay. Well, I was nineteen and fresh out of Hogwarts. I went to a lot of clubs and sometimes Moony went with me, we mostly just liked getting drunk out of our minds and teasing alpha’s. I only hooked up with a few of them though, I could never get a stable relationship. I always scared them away or James or Moony did, James  _ really _ didn’t like any of the alpha’s that I would date. So I decided to just slow down and just go to one every now and then. I saw Snape at on of the clubs and we began arguing, but it was mostly playful considering we were both drunk as fuck.

“I started messing with him, you know, just grabbing his arm or touching his chest. It was close to my heat so I suppose he liked my smell. He asked if I had anyone to spend my heat with. I told him yes, because me and Remus usually spent our heats together since we lived together and they started becoming aligned. He asked if I had an alpha to spend my heat with. I said no. He smirked and offered to help me through it. And honestly, I was wary, I’d never spent my heat with an alpha before. And this was Snape for Merlin's sake. I asked why he would even offer that. He said it would just be for one heat and then we’d never have to see eachother like that again…

“I agreed by the end of the night and brought him to mine and Remus’s house. Moony was not very happy, as one might guess. But he eventually just agreed and went to his room and warded it so Snape couldn’t smell him through his heat. We used condoms, but when my heat was over I woke up and saw that two of them had broken without either of us knowing. I was scared out of my fucking mind. So I told Lily and Remus, not at all comfortable telling James, because I knew he’d fucking kill Snape. They truly did hate each other with a passion. I told them I didn’t want to keep you because I didn’t… I didn’t want you to suffer… Remus just looked sad and Lily said that her and James would take you, that way I could be a part of your life, and get to watch you grow up without ruining your life. I agreed and when I gave birth to you I had never cried so much up until now, I didn’t want to give you up. But… I knew I had to…

“I was so happy when I saw you grow, you fit perfectly in Lily Flowers arms, and James loved you so much. I knew that you would grow up and be the best kid that has ever walked the face of this earth.” Sirius explained, wiping the tears that had begun dripping down his cheeks. “That’s the story.” He said with a sniff. Vax sighed and wiped the single tear that fell. Remus was the only one who was completely composed. Harry was curled up in his chair, sobbing quietly. “Baby, please come here, please let me hold you.” Sirius whispered, Harry got up and ran into Sirius’s arms, holding onto him tightly. Sirius pulled him onto his lap, burying his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. Vax looked at Remus. “We should have kids.” He said softly. Remus rolled his eyes. “We have an eternity for that. Now is definitely not the time.” He said. 

After a few minutes of crying, Harry pulled away and sighed. Sirius gently wiped the remaining tears from his sons cheeks, gently kissing his forehead. “I’m… I’m still mad at you.” Harry whispered. “I know.” Sirius said, pulling him closer. “But… You’re my mom, so… I’ll call you such. But… Don’t expect me to call Snape father.” Harry said. “I wouldn’t expect you to do anything like that.” Sirius said, smiling softly. “Vax, another thing we need to tell you is… We’re Dark now, and uh, we’re staying in Malfoy Manor.” Harry said nervously. Vax nodded. “Good. Dumbledore is a piece of shit. Me and Remus are on your side completely.” He said simply.

“Well that was easy.” Harry said, looking at Remus. “Cub, we would do anything for you. Anyone who really knows you would.” The brunette said softly. Harry blushed slightly and frowned. “Hermione knows me, Ron knows me, hell, Dumbledore knows me. And that’s just starting the list.” He said, a scowl making its way onto his face. “The thing is Harry, they’re jealous of you. Ron is an alpha, and you have more power in your little finger then he does in his entire body. And Hermione is a beta who constantly reads and tries to be the smartest person in the room, when you don’t even have to try to be as intelligent and mature as you are. And Dumbledore, well, he’s the most jealous of you. He wants to be the king of the Light, when in reality, you’re so much stronger and smarter than him, so he knows if you were to leave his side, he’d be defeated and forgotten, which is scary for him.” Vax explained.

Remus nodded. “Ron was never your friend Harry, he’s a slut for power and fame. And Hermione will follow Ron, whatever path he takes. She’s in love with him.” He added. “Ron asked if I wanted him to help with my heat.” Harry whispered. Sirius snarled. “No! Absolutely not!” He roared, causing Harry to flinch. “I… I wasn’t going to, mama.” He muttered, surprised at how easily he had called him ‘mama’. Sirius huffed. “You are not spending a heat with any alpha until you’re bonded. Do you understand?” He questioned. Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m going to start spending my heat with Draco.” He said, leaning back against his mother. “I mean… That’s better than an alpha. But Draco is a bit of a prat.” Remus said.

“He’s not a prat anymore. Not to me at least. He’s like my brother that is also super hot and is going to spend my heat with me.” Harry explained as best as he could. Sirius looked at him seriously. “Harry, do you like omegas?” he asked. Harry shrugged. “All genders are attractive to me, men more than women though. But male omega’s are attractive to me, yes.” He said, a small smile on his face. “Oh.” Sirius mused. “But I would never date Draco, he’s too spoiled and is hard to satisfy. I want to be with someone who will be satisfied with someone like me. I know I’m not a typical omega. I don’t really have a smell except the week before and a few days after my heat. And I’m not naturally submissive or pretty. I’m just… There.” Harry admitted.

“Harry, you are very pretty. You have omega curves and shape, you just hide it under all of those oversized clothes. That’s why no one ever suspected you were an omega. And being an omega doesn’t mean you’re ‘naturally submissive’, you don’t need to submit to anyone. That’s always going to be your choice, and if the person you’re with says otherwise, leave immediately. Omegas are so much more than most people let on.” Vax said firmly.

All the omegas in the room blushed slightly. “Thank you, Uncle Vax.” Harry said softly. Remus ran his fingers through his light brown hair that he had recently cut to his ears. “I’m glad you think that. Because if you said anything different you’d be out of my house in a minute.” He joked, everyone laughed.

************

Severus sighed, stirring the potion he was preparing for Voldemort, contemplating how he was going to go about the…  _ situation _ … Harry Potter was his son. His heir. And he hadn’t even known it. Well, maybe subconciously he did know. Potter- no, Harry, had always smelled like home, and, well, like a mixture between himself and Sirius. He had always brushed it off, saying he just smelled like that because he was around them both often. But now that he thought about it, it didn’t really make sense. He was around Weasley and Granger quite a lot, and his smell never changed. It was always strange to him that everyone said he didn’t really smell like anything, because he could smell him clearly at all times. Now he knew why.

He couldn’t help but to feel betrayed and robbed, robbed of his first and only son. Harry would never look at him as a father because of how he had treated him. He didn’t trust most alphas, and Severus couldn’t help but think it was because he didn’t have an alpha father to guide and love him. Harry had been tricked and hurt by alphas his whole life, and Severus was one of those alphas. It made him sick to his stomach to know that he had unfairly scolded and belittled his only son. He felt foolish for not listening to his instincts that were screaming at him to protect his son. 

A soft breath left his lips and he finished the potion pouring it cautiously into a jar and putting a cooling charm on it before picking it up and walking up to his lord’s room. He knocked firmly and waited. Voldemort opened his door, he was looking more and more human every day. His nose was the first thing to be restored, then his hair, but his skin was still slightly scaly and had a greyish tint. His lips were slowly starting to regain their cupid's bow shape and red color. The red eyed alpha stared at Severus. “Yes?” He questioned. Severus held up the jar. “Drink about two tablespoons of it twice a day for the next week and your body will be back to normal. It will take a different potion to change your eye color back to brown, or do you wish to keep them the way they are, my lord?” He offered. Voldemort took the jar. “You may call me Marvalo, Severus. And tell everyone in the inner circle the same. I do not wish to change my eyes, red seems to be my color. But I do request that you give Harry a potion to restore his original eye color if he wants it. His eyes were quite beautiful, and you’d be surprised at how much he looked like you with them.” Marvalo said, a slight smile on his face.

“I doubt my son wishes to look anything like me. I’m not as attractive as his mother.” Severus said blandly. “Ask him.” Marvalo ordered. “And I doubt Sirius finds you unattractive. He looks at you a certain way.” He added. “Yes. With disgust.” Severus said, a slight sneer on his lips. Marvalo rolled his eyes. “Severus, you’re delusional. Why do you think he still hates you after all of these years?” He questioned. Severus sighed. “He might not have before yesterday. I… I called him a slut, and said he chose having sex over his own son.” He admitted, still feeling awful. 

“If you said that he probably should hate you.” Marvalo said honestly. “But he doesn’t. You are the father of his son, his pup. He must at least some positive emotion towards you. You gave him a child that he loves, regardless of the fact he gave him up. I don’t suggest you call him a slut again, because you’ll not only be facing his wrath, you’ll be facing Harrys and mine. I suggest you begin to explore your relationship with him, the kinder you are to him, the kinder Harry will be to you and the easier it will be for him to accept you as his father. You must remember that regardless of the lies, Sirius has always been kind to Harry, and has always been his confidant. You however have hurt him emotionally. Give him time, as he requested. I’m sure he’ll accept you in time.” He added.

Severus nodded. “Do you suggest that I… Try to gain a relationship with Black in a romantic way?” He asked. “Yes. I do suggest that. But don’t expect it to be easy. The first thing you need to do is apologize to him. Alone.” Marvalo said. Severus nodded. “Thank you my- Marvalo. I'll be in the potions room if I am needed.” He said, walking back down to the potions room, beginning to brew an eye color corrector for Harry.

***********

When Harry and Sirius finally got back it was right before dinner. Harry hugged Sirius tightly. “I’ll be in Draco’s room if you need me. Please come to dinner.” He whispered. Sirius gently kissed his son's forehead. “I will. Enjoy your time with your friend.” He said softly. Harry nodded and ran to Draco’s room. The blond was laying on his huge black and white themed bed, sleeping. Harry smiled and jumped onto the bed and hovered over Draco. “Wake up bitch.” He said in a deep voice. Draco’s eyes snapped open and he glared at his friend. “Harry, I swear to Merlin I will slap you.” He said. Harry giggled and hugged him tightly. “A letter came for you.” Draco said, hugging him back. Harry pulled away and moved to sit beside him. “Hedwig brought it?” He questioned. “No. It just kind of appeared on the bed.” Draco admitted. Harry nodded, watching Draco lean over and pull the letter out of the drawer. “I tried to open it but it shocked me, my hair stood on end for like an hour.” He said with a pout. “Well maybe you shouldn’t open my letters.” Harry laughed, opening the letter. 

_ Dearest Harry, _

_ You know me. But I don’t truly know you. All I know is that you’re beautiful and kind and the strongest person I know. I won’t tell you who I am just yet, because I want you to know me better before you make your decision on if we are compatible. We’ll start with the basics. What is your favorite color? Animal? Food? And what do you look for when you make friends. I wish to know about you. My favorite color is green, my favorite animals are snakes, my favorite food is shrimp alfredo(basic, I’m aware), and when I look for friends I look for someone who is strong, more emotionally than physically. You should ask questions in your letter back. I know you speak Parseltongue, perhaps you would like me to give you a snake? I’m not sure how Draco would feel about it, considering you’re staying in his room. Why do you do that, by the way? I’ve heard you don’t have a lot of omegas in your life. Could that be the reason? I can understand that on a certain level. I am an alpha, and I mostly have Alpha friends, with exception of you and Draco. Well, you aren’t really my friend. Like I said, you know me, but I doubt you’d consider me a friend. But I also doubt you consider me an enemy at this point either. I hope you don’t see me as an enemy. If you do, hopefully by the time I reveal who I truly am your hatred will go away. Anyway. I shall leave this letter here. If you wish to write a letter back, simply point to both letters and say ‘Reducite’. I look forward to your letter back. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Medicamina faciei femineae aspicientis est _

Harry stared at the letter, confusion written all over his features. Draco looked at the letter and read it from over his shoulder before bursting out laughing. “I told you that there were plenty of people who liked you!” He giggled. “What does the last sentence say?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes. “It says ‘The Beholder Of Beauty’, which makes sense because he called you beautiful. So he’s called you beautiful twice in one letter. That’s cute.” Draco said, a smirk on his face. Harry sighed. “How do I know that this isn’t a trick?” He asked sadly. Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Then me and your mom will kill him.” He said. Harry rolled his eyes once again and turned to hug Draco fully before beginning to scent him. Draco sighed happily and scented him back. A soft pop filled the silence to reveal a small house elf. “Master Harry and Master Draco are requested for dinner.” She said softly. 

“Thank you Gufs. Tell my father we’ll be down in a moment.” Draco said. Gufs nodded and popped out of the room. Harry sighed and stood up. Draco looked him up and down and scrunched his nose. “We’re going to get you some new clothes after dinner. You look atrocious in those clothes. They’re at least three sizes too big for you and I know for a fact that under that you have sexy thighs and a thicc ass.” Draco scolded. Harry glared at him. “Nobody else needs to know that though. And they’re not sexy, they’re just fat.” He said, walking out of the door. Draco got up and followed after him.

When they arrived at the dining room everyone was seated, including Draco and Harry’s parents and Voldemort. The dining room was painted a royal blue and the tablecloth was white with silver designs in them. Harry sat beside Sirius who was across from Voldemort and Draco sat in between Severus and Harry. Nobody in the house enjoyed Narcissa’s presence, yet she was there anyway. They were served lobster and steamed clams. “Harry, I was wondering if you would like an eye corrector.” Severus asked, looking at his son. “To fix the color or my sight in general?” Harry asked, taking small bites of the delicious food. 

“I can give you both if you wish, but I meant the color.” Severus said, watching him eat, guilt filling his stomach. “Uh, just the color corrector. I think my glasses add to my character.” Harry said, finally looking at him with a half smile. “I think you’re the only one who looks good in those glasses, Harry.” Draco snorted, causing Harry to roll his eyes. “Whatever.” He said before he stopped eating. Lucius watched them interact curiously, and he noticed the longing in his lords eyes as he stared at the Potter boy. Or… Well… The Black-Prince boy. “Why aren’t you eating?” He asked, Harry blushed. “I’m… I’m not very hungry… I’m sorry sir…” He said softly. “It’s quite alright, but I know you haven’t eaten in at least seven hours.” Lucius pointed out. Draco gave his father a subtle glare. “Not the time, father.” He said. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, not happy with his attitude. “It’s fine Draco. I um… I’ve been starved my whole life so uh… My stomach isn’t very big.” Harry admitted. Lucius’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking serious?” He snarled. It surprised everyone in the room. The elder Malfoy hardly ever cusses. “You’re an omega, you need more nutrition and care than alphas and betas. Why the hell did you stay there so long?” He asked, slightly more composed. “Oh... Uh… Dumbledore said I needed to stay there so I could be safe from… You guys…” Harry said. Voldemort sneered. “The only person you need to be saved from on our side is Draco because he’s going to cuddle you to death.” He growled. Harry giggled and shook his head, causing the red eyed alpha to blush.

“He’s right. I probably will cuddle you to death.” Draco said with a smirk. Voldemort glared at him. “You’re lucky I even let you cuddle him.” He huffed. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Severus looked at Sirius. “May I talk to you after dinner?” He asked. Sirius narrowed his eyes. “For what.” He questioned. “For many reasons that I’d prefer not to mention at the dinner table.” Severus said, hardly holding back the sneer that wanted to make its way onto his face and voice. “Whatever. We can talk in my room.” Sirius muttered.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and ended with Draco standing up and grabbing Harry’s arm and dragging him out of the room. “Thank you for dinner, Mr and Mrs Malfoy!” He called out. Sirius stood up and walked to his room quickly taking out his wand to clean the blood off of his bed and dispose of the razor. He sighed in relief knowing that Severus won’t see it. He sat on his bed and leaned against his pillows, waiting for the alpha. Severus walked in no more than two minutes later and stared at Sirius before sitting in the chair in front of the bed. “What did you need, Snape?” Sirius asked boredly. 

“Did you ever care for me?” Severus asked bluntly. Sirius blushed madly and his lips thinned. “Why would you ask that?” He asked, sneering slightly. “I’m just wondering. I just… Feel like I could have helped you if you would’ve let me.” Severus said, for once stumbling over his words. “Get out if you’re here to guilt trip me, Snape.” Sirius said seriously. Severus sighed and shook his head. “I’m not here to guilt trip you. I’m here to apologize, and hopefully make amends. I should not have called you a slut, and I should not have made you feel guilty for your decision. I know it had to have been a very hard one that most omegas can’t bring themselves to make. You’re very strong, and I should give you credit for that.” Severus said, staring into the omega’s grey eyes. 

“It was… The hardest decision I’ve ever made in my entire life. But I’m also sorry for not giving you a chance to claim him, and I’m sorry for turning him even more against you. And to answer your question. Yes. At one point I did care for you. I cared for you enough to spend my heat with you. And my inner omega wanted me to find you and ask you to claim me and help me raise our son. But… I knew I wasn’t mature enough to raise a child, and I knew you weren’t either. I didn’t want to burden you, or for you to feel stuck in a relationship you never wanted. I didn’t want you to resent Harry, but you ended up not liking him anyway but for different reasons.” Sirius admitted, tears welling in his eyes. 

Everything inside of Severus was screaming at him to comfort the omega, so he got up and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around the omega awkwardly. Sirius buried his face in Severus’s chest, inhaling his scent, he hated how calm it made him. “I want us to at least be friends. We can’t continue to hate each other, especially now that Harry knows we’re his parents. I want him to trust us and call us his parents. I want my son to love me.” Severus said, gently kissing the top of his head. Sirius sighed and nodded. “I’ll try if you do.” He whispered, hating that his inner omega was practically purring at the affection. Learning to accept Severus’ affection would not be easy but he would try. They would both try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long lmao. I wanted it to be even longer and it took a while to figure out how I wanted Sirius and Severus to get passed the past. I'm open to criticism and I love comments :D The next chapter will have a shopping trip so emotionally prepare yourself lol


	6. Soulmates

“It’s already 7 so we should only shop for an hour or two.” Harry said. “Put on some of my clothes and shoes before we go out. You look like you got your clothes from a bloody dumpster.” Draco said, staring at him once again. Harry huffed out a laugh. “I doubt your clothes fit me, Draco.” He said, staring right back at his friend. “We’re about the same size. I’m just taller than you and the top of your body is a bit thinner than mine.” Draco said, rolling his eyes at his friend. Harry sighed and nodded, going into Draco’s walk-in closet and grabbing a pair of black pants and slipped them on, they were tight around his hips and ass but slightly loose around his legs. He pulled the pants up as far as they would go, which was right below his belly button. 

He grabbed a dark green long sleeved turtleneck and tucked it into his pants before walking out and looking at Draco. Draco stared him up and down before walking over and adjusting the pants. “Are you going to wear a robe? Also, I’m going to lend you my black boots so don’t mess them up.” He said walking back to the closet and grabbing the boots “No, I’m not going to wear any robes today. And I’m not going to mess up your shoes.” Harry said, slipping on his socks and leaning back against the bed. Draco walked back out and handed the shoes to Harry before taking his clothes off, Harry examined his body, it was completely flawless. Harry envied him. He was beautiful and so obviously fertile and perfect. 

Draco caught his eye and smirked. “You like what you see, Harold?” He asked, Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. “My full name isn’t Harold. It’s Hadrian apparently.” He corrected. Draco laughed and walked over, plopping onto Harry’s lap. Harry’s blush darked, the blonde was only wearing his silk boxers. Draco grabbed his face and made him look up. “Harry, can I ask you an awkward question?” He asked. Harry laughed. “More awkward than you giving me a lap dance?” He asked, raising his brow. “Have you ever had sex? And if you have, have you done it during your heat?” Draco asked. Harry shrugged. “I’ve had sex with two omegas and a beta. And I’ve spent my heat with a beta before.” He said truthfully. “What were their first genders?” Draco asked. “All of them were males, I’ve only topped with one of them though.” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.

“Hmm. I see. Why have you never been with an alpha?” The blond asked, kissing his forehead. “I’ve never met an alpha who wasn’t either a piece of shit or someone I would put in the friend zone.” Harry explained, burying his face in Draco’s chest. Draco nodded and got up, grabbing a pair of grey pants that hugged his curves perfectly. Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Draco put on a black button up shirt and stared at Harry. “Harry, I just realized you’re wearing winter clothes in the summer and you also hid your back and arms. Take off your shirt.” He demanded. Harry’s eyes shot open. “Um… Do I have a choice?” He asked shyly. “No.” Draco said walking over and taking the ravens shirt. Harry sat up and looked away.

Draco grabbed his arms and examined them. Scars littered his skin, mostly around his wrists, there were also scars like he’d been chained up. “What are these from?” Draco asked seriously. “Most of them are self harm, the rest I don’t really want to talk about.” Harry said numbly. Draco glared at the scars before moving to get behind him. There were lashes on his back that seemed to have come from numerous things, some of which were still fresh. Draco winced and traced the bruises with gentle fingers. They were ugly, most of them were almost black and on some of them, the edges were red and swollen. “Harry, you need to get a potion or at least a bruise salve.” Draco whispered. “I’m fine.” Harry said, pulling the sweater back on. 

Draco glared at his friend. “As soon as we get home I’m going to ask Severus to make you a potion.” He said, getting up. “Fine. But don’t tell him it’s for me.” The raven sighed, standing up too. “We’ll use the floo.” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hand, obviously upset. Harry was beginning to feel guilty. “Draco, are you mad at me?” He asked softly. “No.” Was all Draco said as the flooed to Diagon Alley, Draco went to pull away but Harry just gripped his hand tighter. “Please just keep holding my hand, I’m scared Draco.” He whispered. The blond sighed and nodded, guiding him to a clothing shop. “This place is better than Madam Malkin’s.” Draco said. Harry leaned against him slightly. “You mean more expensive.” He said with a smirk. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. “Omega’s deserve the best clothes.” He said, gently caressing his friend's knuckles. A very tall and slim omega walked over to them. Harry thought he was quite beautiful, dark brown curls that reached his shoulders and caramel skin, and his eyes were a beautiful hazel color. “Hello, Mr Malfoy, who did you bring today?” The omega asked, he had a faint french accent, Harry loved it.

“Hello, I’m Harry.” He said with a bright smile. “Yes, this is my friend Harry. He doesn’t have any clothes that fit him properly, and you’re the best designer in all of Britain. I knew he would love the clothes you made for him.” Draco said, smiling slightly. “Hmm. I see. Come here chéri.” The omega said. Harry shyly let go of Draco’s hand and walked over to him. “What’s your name?” Harry asked softly. “Oh, how rude of me, my name is Maxence LaFromboise. But you may call me Max if you wish,” He said with a soft smile. “I see you are wearing clothing that I have made for Draconis, it seems to fit you decently except around your thighs and bottom. Will you take the shirt off for me, dear?” Max asked smiling softly at the younger omega. Harry bit his lip and opened his mouth to answer before Draco did for him. “You must promise not to comment on what you see. And you are not to tell anyone. I’d also like it if you locked up the shop while it was off.” He said. Max looked confused but nodded, flicking his wand to lock the door.

Harry sighed and pulled the turtle neck off. Max examined his body before taking out the measuring tape. “Tell me if I hurt you, beau.” He said softly, wrapping the tape around his waist, then around his chest, and finally around his hips. “What do chéri and beau mean?” Harry asked softly. Max smiled at him. “Chéri means darling and beau means beautiful.” He answered, continuing to take measurements. “My mother said she would teach me french, I think Draco can help too.” Harry said absently. “Ah, I see. Maybe I can assist you also. I was born in france and french is my first language.” Max said with a smile. “Wait, you’d do that?” Harry asked, Max’s smile warmed. “Of course, beau. You seem very sweet, and very smart.” Max said. Harry blushed. “Will you be my friend?” Harry asked, Draco laughed. “Harry, did I not tell you lots of people on our side are interested in you.” He cooed. “Of course I’ll be your friend. Now, look at me chéri, I need to see what color would go best with your eyes.” Max cooed. “My eyes are going to be different tomorrow, one is going to be blue-grey and one is going to be black. My eyes are only this color because of a curse.” Harry explained. Max’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean, darling?” He asked. Harry blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

“You’re saying you’ve never heard of the story of Harry Potter?” Harry asked shyly. Max’s eyes widened. “Harry Potter is now dark…?” He questioned. “I am, yes.” Harry said softly. “I feel like a bloody idiot. How could I have not realized that you were him.” Max said, his lips thinning. Harry frowned up at him. “Does this mean you don’t want to be my friend anymore…?” He asked, Max huffed. “No. It means that I’m surprised. Now. What’s your favorite color?” He asked “Crimson.” Harry said. Max nodded and put away the tape. “I’ll have your clothes done by the day after tomorrow.” He said, smiling softly. “Can you please make me primarily long sleeves? I’ll be okay with a few short sleeves but I prefer to cover up. I’m okay with it being tight though, and shorts are okay.” Harry requested.

Max frowned slightly. “I wish you wouldn’t feel the need to hide your scars, they add to your character. But yes, I will, and I’ll add a few things that you may need if you find yourself a man.” He said, his frown disappearing and turning to a smirk, he winked and turned around, looking at Draco, ignoring Harry’s very blatant blushing. “Would you like anything, Draconis?” He asked. “No, how much will those clothes be?” Draco said, walking over to Harry and grabbing his hand. “It will forever be free for Harry.” Max said with a smile. Draco glared at him. “I’m your friend too, asshole. Why is my shit not free?” He demanded. “Because, Draco, Harry is sweet and quiet and unlike you has manners.” Max said, playfully glaring back. “I’m actually more of an asshole than he is, you’re just really pretty and deserve respect.” Harry said with a smile. Max laughed and Draco rolled his eyes. “Merci Harry, j'ai hâte de vous revoir. Tu es très sexy toi-même~” Max purred. Harry blushed. “What does that mean?” He asked softly. “Ask Draco after you leave. That was your first lesson in french.” Max said. 

Harry’s blush darkened. “Alright. Bye Maxence.” He said as Draco dragged him out of the store. “What did he say?” He asked. “He said ‘Thank you Harry, I look forward to seeing you again. You're very sexy yourself’.” Draco quoted, rolling his eyes. Harry tried to make himself stop blushing but failed drastically. “You blush at everything,” Draco scoffed. “do you want to look at the brooms and hurry up and get the books for school? I got my list early.” He said, pulling Harry close. Harry nodded and leaned against him slightly as they walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and began browsing. Harry’s eyes immediately were drawn to the all black broom that looked like it would be best for Seekers. Draco looked at it also, examining it. “Black is definitely your color, but quidditch isn’t about style, it’s about the movement. Do you think it would be best for your form, or do you think we should keep looking?” Draco questioned, Harry opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by a shout. “Harry!” He heard Hermione yell, his entire back tensed and he squeezed Draco’s hand tightly before turning around, looking at his former friend. 

Hermione smiled at him. “Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked, Draco gave her a Malfoy sneer. “None of your bloody business you filthy mudblood.” He snarled. Hermione looked down at their linked hands and her eyes widened slightly before returning back to normal. “Since when did you guys even tolerate each other's presence?” She asked, Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Since the paper came out.” He said softly, but firmly. Hermione frowned. “You’re not seriously mad at us, right? It was for your own good! You’ll get yourself killed thinking you're as strong as an alpha, or even a beta!” She seethed, Draco snarled and took a threatening step forward. “He has enough power in his little finger to end your life in a blood second, he simply chooses not to. You all betrayed him, so he looked for better people to be around, people who actually give a shit about him.” Draco said in a deathly quiet tone. “Draco.” Harry scolded “I punched you once, Malfoy, I won’t hesitate to do it again you little purebred bitch!” Hermione half screamed. Harry glared at her again. “So omegas are bitches now?” He questioned.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Harry, that's not what I meant…” She whimpered. Harry stared her down. “I don’t need you or any other alpha or beta to protect me. I can kick yours and Ron’s ass in half a fucking second, now get the fuck away from me.” Harry snarled. Tears welled up in Hermione’s eyes and she turned and ran off. Draco looked at Harry, “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Harry shrugged. “I want the black broom.” He said, effectively changing the subject. Draco nodded and guided him through the store so he could find his own broom. “You should bring Sirius to see Max, he needs a serious clothing upgrade.” Draco said, looking at a certain broom that seemed to fit his physique, debating if he wanted to get that one or the other one he liked. The shop door slammed open, making both omegas alert of their surroundings, Ron turned the corner and stared at Harry, who glared daggers at him. “Why the fuck would you make Hermione cry? She didn’t do anything to you.” He said, getting close enough to Harry that he could smell his pheromones clearly, and they weren’t happy. “Get away from me Ron. I already told you whoever told Skeeter would no longer be my friend, and both you and Hermione did that.” Harry said, trying to make his knees stop buckling from the scent, Draco gripped his hand tighter and pulled out his wand. 

“I suggest you back away you horrible weasel before I curse you into next week.” He threatened. “I’m not afraid of any omega, especially not one who has been pampered and spoiled his whole life.” Ron scoffed. Harry clenched his free hand. “What about me? I’m an omega who has been beaten and starved his whole life. Are you afraid of me?” He asked, sneering slightly. Ron laughed. “Harry, you’re five foot four and weigh one hundred and three pounds, nobody is afraid of you.” He growled. Harry took a deep breath before raising his hand and slapping Ron across the face as hard as he could, causing him to stumble, Hermione ran over to them after hearing the slap. She had followed Ron in but didn’t want to make herself known. Her jaw dropped when she saw the huge hand mark on Ron’s face. Ron remained silent for several moments, trying to comprehend what just happened, when he finally did he ran towards Harry and roughly slammed him against the wall, his hands gripping his neck tightly. Draco was about to curse him before Hermione whipped out her wand “Expelliarmus!” She shouted before using a sticking charm to stick his feet on the floor where they were. Harry whined loudly, trying to remove the hands from his neck, but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt his previously best friend, anxiety filled his chest as it became harder to breathe. “Harry!” Draco shouted. 

The Weasley twins ran into the store, having heard what happened. “Ronald! Stop!” George yelled, running over to his brother and pushing off of the omega who dropped to his knees as soon as he was released, coughing loudly. Fred unstuck Draco and handed him his wand. Hermione looked away, ashamed. George pushed his brother to the ground, punching him in the face. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He shouted, Ron tried to throw a punch but George caught it and slammed it back down before standing up and walking over to Harry, kneeling and raising his chin so he could see the damage, there was now a dark hand shaped bruise on his neck. Ron sat up and rubbed his face, that had been hit twice today, he shakily stood up and grabbed Hermione’s arm. “Maybe next time you won’t challenge an alpha, my brothers won’t always be there to save you.” He huffed. Fred snarled and sent off harsh pheromones, causing Ron and Hermione to walk out faster.

Tears streamed down Harry’s cheeks and he tried to choke back a sob, George pulled him close and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Draco stared at them before getting on his knees beside Harry, hugging him also. Fred leaned against a shelf and watched them, trying to calm himself down. “I wasn’t prepared. Maybe they’re right, maybe I’m just a weak little omega…” Harry sobbed. “No. You’re just a bloody pacifist.” Draco muttered, Harry continued to sob, everyone else remained silent. After a few minutes he let out a soft sniffle. “I want to go home, Draco.” He whispered. Draco nodded and stood up, as did George, who held his hand out for Harry. Harry sniffled again and grabbed his hand, allowing him to help him up. Once he was standing, George pulled him into another hug. “No matter what happens, me and Fred will always be on your team, little brother.” He whispered, Harry returned the hug and nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered before pulling away. “You can come with us if you want. I’ll explain what’s going on.” He added, looking up at George. The twins both nodded. “We’re old enough to apparate, we’re going to Malfoy manor, right?” Fred asked, the omegas both nodded, and Draco timidly grabbed Fred’s arm. They apparated to the Manor, in the middle of the living room. Where Voldemort was waiting in an expensive black plush chair, his arms crossed. His eyes immediately went to Harry’s bruised neck. He snarled and stood up, yanking Harry away from George.

George's eyes widened. “Who the hell are you?” He questioned. Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s Voldemort.” He muttered, said alpha glared at him and examined the bruise. “Who the hell did this you foolish omega?” He asked. Fred and George’s jaws both dropped. Harry glared at him. “Don’t call me that, Tom. You’re not my alpha. And it’s none of your business.” He said, Voldemort frowned. “If you’re not going to call me Voldemort, call me Marvalo, I hate the name Tom.” He pouted. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. “Why did you bring the blood traitors here, did they not betray you?” Marvalo questioned, causing Harry to look at the twins. “As far as I’m aware, the only people who betrayed me are Hermione and Ron, and probably Dumbledore.” He said, “Harry, tell me who did this to you. Now.” Marvalo said, gently touching the bruise and cupping his cheek. Harry had to fight the urge to lean against the touch and a whine tried to escape his lips but he pulled away quickly. “Stop Marvalo.” He said firmly. “It was Ron.” Fred spoke up, Harry turned and glared at him. “Now he’s going to fucking kill him, Fred.” He growled. Fred sighed. “Maybe he deserves that.” He said softly, Marvalo stared at him before looking over at Harry. 

“The alpha who obviously wanted to fuck you decided to choke you to the point that you have a bruise on your neck thats so dark it looks like a shadow?” Marvalo snarled. “He tried to fuck you?” George blanched. Harry blushed slightly. “He implied that he wanted to.” He said, clearing his throat slightly, Draco sighed, obviously exhausted. “Harry, can we please go to my room.” He asked, but it sounded more like a demand. Harry pulled all the way away from the red eyed alpha and nodded. Severus chose this time to walk down the stairs, causing Harry to run and hide behind Draco. Severus arched a brow at him. “Why are you hiding?” He questioned. “Because he doesn't want you to see all his damn bruises.” Draco huffed. Harry sneered at the back of his head. “What bruises? I thought there was only one.” Marvalo growled. Harry’s lips thinned and he looked away, Marvalo reached from behind Draco and gently pulled Harry away from him. 

Severus stared at his son for several moments before Harry clenched his fists and huffed, yanking his shirt off his body and turning around to reveal the bruises on his back. “Are you happy now?” He demanded before pulling his shirt back on and speed walking up the stairs back to Draco’s room. Guilt gnawed at Draco’s stomach, he had told Harry he wouldn’t tell Severus and he did it anyway, he was just exhausted and didn’t want to deal with anything, he ran up the stairs to try and comfort Harry, the twins followed. Severus’s lips thinned and he walked back up to Sirius’s room, knocking on the door. Sirius got up from his bed and opened the door, staring at Severus. “Yes?” He asked. “Do you know how severely our son was abused?” Severus asked, his eyes narrowing at the animagus. “No, I honestly thought he was being pampered at the Dursleys.” Sirius admitted sadly. “As did I, but his back looks like it has been whipped very badly, and some of them are very recent.” Severus said, trying to remain calm.

Sirius unknowingly let out extremely distressed pheromones, his grey eyes welling up with tears as he clenched his fists, glaring at the ground. “I’ll kill them.” He said, his voice deathly soft. “I think Marvalo is already going to.” Severus said, trying the ignore the scent, but as it intensified he huffed and pushed Sirius into the room, closing the door. He gently cupped Sirius’s cheeks and wiped the tears. “It’s not your fault omega. Stop crying.” He said, sending out calming pheromones, Sirius sighed and leaned into his touch, calming down slightly. “And there was a bruise shaped like a hand on his neck, it must have been when he went out.” Severus said, looking at Sirius who was almost his height, which was decently tall for an omega. “Will you um… Scent me…?” The omega asked softly, Severus blushed slightly, and stared at him. “Why would you want me to do that?” He asked, Sirius immediately tensed and pulled away. “Nevermind.” He muttered, causing Severus to quickly pull him back then push him onto the bed. 

“Sirius, I’m not doing this unless you promise me that you won’t keep any secrets, including if I make you uncomfortable.” Severus said, crawling on top of him. Sirius nodded. “I promise.” He whispered, tilting his head to the side submissively. Severus debated with himself for a moment before leaning his head against Sirius’s neck, nuzzling and gently licking it, effectively scenting him. Sirius began purring and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, pulling him closer, sighing in relief as a sense of calm filled him. Severus remained there for several minutes, remaining silent. He looked up at Sirius, whose eyes had closed. He slowly pulled away from him, assuming he was asleep, but the omega quickly grabbed his hand. “Stay.” He whispered. Severus stared at him for a moment before nodding, laying beside him and bringing him close to his chest. This was strange, Sirius hated him the day before, for good reason. Now he had let Severus scent him and even asked him to stay. Severus tried to look for possible answers as to why he would suddenly change. 

It wasn’t his heat for at least another two weeks, and it wasn’t to impress Harry. An idea popped into his head that made his eyes widen, what if they were…? he quickly shook his head, dismissing the thought. No, there was no way. But what if… They were…? He questioned himself again. He didn’t know how to feel as he began to fall asleep, Sirius’s happy pheromones lulling him to sleep


End file.
